peelfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Weatherman22
Hi, welcome to John Peel Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:John Peel 2003-09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Steve W (Talk) 23:58, 15 August 2009 12th Feb 1985 Weirdly I have just reached the 400 box tape for the 12th Feb 1985 show and I saw that you posted a portion of this show today! The good news is that at least some of the missing section is on the 400 box tape so I'll be able to piece together a more complete version of this evening's show watch this space new tapes pages Hi Stuart, Many thanks for adding the tapes pages. In case I wasn't clear on the page I made, it would go with the others to have T before the actual number for future 400 Box show tape pages (eg T500). Can easily sort out the ones you've done so far, so don't worry about them. Thanks again for your help and the shows. Cheers, Steve W 18:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) thanks Thanks for your message and sorting out the new pages. I've deleted the old ones. Cheers, Steve W 19:51, October 11, 2009 (UTC) small thing Hi again, Sorry to keep jumping in with messages. One thing I noticed was about your artist links in sessions/tracklistings sections on date pages. It isn't really a problem to leave them as red (empty) links, which is the standard style on the wiki, if the pages haven't been created yet. We don't have so many artist pages, so empty links have the advantage of making blue ones (for artists who do have artist pages) stand out - so these can be updated as we go along in terms of plays on shows, etc. It's not really a big deal, but just thought I'd mention it to try and keep things roughly the same across the whole site. It might be a bit confusing to see a bunch of blue links and try and click through to artist pages that doesn't exist yet. This is just for future reference. Don't worry about going back over your previous pages. I can sort them out tomorrow (which is a holiday in these parts -yay!). Cheers, Steve W 20:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Mysterious Not really sure what's going on with the blue links business, but thanks for sorting it out. Cheers, Steve W 10:54, October 12, 2009 (UTC) blue links Hi Stuart, Many thanks for your message on the mysterious blue links. Seems like it's a hyperlinks problem. Here's the input of Steve in Korea's (message on my talk page): Hi Stuart If I could add my two pennies worth! When doing trcaklistings, I don't bother adding a hyperlink. I merely type double brackets around the artist name: if there is a page on the Peel Wiki, it turns blue. If not, it stays red. External links are single brackets. Hope this helps. so.it.goes.2512 04:03, October 17, 2009 (UTC) (me again) I don't use hyperlinks either. Maybe just adding a link with square brackets will avoid the confusion. Cheers, Steve W 04:58, October 17, 2009 (UTC) ps Just noticed you did the tracklisting for the 18 May 1983 show. Many thanks for that - and seems like the links are all blue/red in the right places, so guess you sorted it all out anyway. Cheers, Steve W 05:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Kershaw Hi Stuart, Many thanks for your message. If you just do the standard show date on that one for now, that sounds fine to me - and the page can always be moved later if that seems better. Cheers, Steve W 16:20, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Added a few pages Hi Stuart, Many thanks indeed for all the help on the wiki and also the latest 400 Box shows. I had a litle bit of time today, so just added the pages and links for the Peel ones. Thinking it over, maybe least confusion if we have the two Kershaw ones marked as such, even if one is sitting in for Peel. Have left these for the time being, to check this seems OK with you. Cheers, Steve W 12:35, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 1987 Many thanks indeed for sorting all these out. Really appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 16:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) format Hi Stuart, Many thanks for thinking about the format. The reason for the "The" situation on band names is so the Artist category can have the artists listed alphabetically. On the other hand, we have relatively few artist pages at the moment, and stragglers can always be rounded up with redirect pages, so nothing's the end of the world. Not a big deal, but one thing I was thinking might make things clearer is to have a hypen between "album" (or single or whatever) and the actual title. Also, if you're stuck on the name of an album, song title or label, you might want to try the Discogs, AllMusic or similar sites, although this can take a little time and other people can always help out with extra details. Anyway, great to have you on board. No shortage of tracklistings to be done, so really appreciate your help. Cheers, Steve W 03:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) gigs, festivals, etc Just noticed you mentioned on the 28 August 1990 page Peel's attendance at the Reading Festival that year. Great if you can include in the comments section any such talks of gigs, etc, that he goes to. Among assorted foolish schemes, I'm in the process of trying to put together a Gigography section. This is OK so far for the 60s, but a bit light elsewhere and I know he does mention all kinds of gigs in all kinds of shows, so great if these can be noted as tracklistiings are compiled. I can then whack them in the Discography and build that up a bit as well. Steve W 04:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) starting a category Hi Stuart, Many thanks for the message - and all your help on the wiki. Very much appreciated! For the categories, all you need to do is click on the red link, then write in a few words - it won't save a blank page. For the years, I've been doing very minimal things (eg, "The year after 1993"), but feel free to do whatever you like. In a way, the year category pages are only a shadow for the year pages in the Calendar. But categories can be useful if you just want to get a bunch of pages together and haven't got round to doing a "proper page" - eg, the Top Gear category - or maybe never will. Actually, the categories are a bit of a shambles really (my fault) and the best way to navigate is from the menu. One day I'll try and sort everything out in a logical fashion... Cheers, Steve W 15:08, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Deleted No problem - it is no more. Cheers, Steve W 04:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Belated merry Christmas Hi Stuart, Just to send you belated seasonal greetings. Thanks so much for all your help in these parts, including the recent Finnish Radio extravaganza. It's really great to get them up and much needed. Not sure if you've seen it, but I've been putting together a proper calendar page for the On This Day section. Check it out via the Calendar section on the menu to see shows from your own birthday or whatever. Just updating the shows on the site at the moment (which are reflected on the front page on whatever day it is via templates) but looking to add a few other things - family stuff, articles, gigs, etc - to the individual pages as time goes by. Anyway, hope you're having a good holiday. Cheers, (Steve W 03:18, December 26, 2009 (UTC)) finnish shows Just to let you know I had a little go at updating the Planet Peel and John Peel Shows From Finnish Radio Pt. 4 pages to try and link to your recent new pages. Also added a John Peel Shows From Finnish Radio Pt. 1 page. Haven't done the other two pages (if you want to have a go at them - or correct any of the others). Many thanks again for all the new pages for the Finnish shows - very much appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 04:48, January 10, 2010 (UTC) thanks Many thanks for your message and all your help on the various fronts. Looking forward to hearing more 400 Box material. Are the latest tapes all mixed up bits and pieces or just unidentified dates? Cheers, Steve W 02:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) planet peel etc Thanks for your message. Yeah, I don't know if the Overseas shows section is a bit hidden away on the left menu and therefore the Finnish radio bit of the page is as well. No doubt this can all be sorted out in time and we can open up a proper section with pages for all the stations rather than just have a basic index link page. Lots of stuff like that to do.... Great to have more 400 Box stuff upcoming - looking forward to the Tony Blackburn track on the show you're doing at the moment! Just in case you haven't noticed, perhaps could mention the relatively new On This Day Calendar page. Have tried to pull together all the shows so far, but would be great if you could cross-reference new tracklisting pages on the relevant day template of that calendar as well as the regular calendar year pages to try and keep things up to date as we go along. Many thanks again for all your help. It's very much appreciated. Cheers, Steve W 08:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) otd calendar, editor Many thanks for your message and pointing out my mix up on the two days on the OTD calendar. Had put the wrong template on the page and have sorted it out now. To add a show to a day page, you need to change the template. To do this, go to the OTD month category at the bottom of the page. On the category page is a list of all the day pages and the template pages for those days. Go to the template page, add the show and save. This will then be reflected on the main day page (as well as on the front page on the actual day). It's a bit complicated, but templates are the only way to get stuff showing up automatically on the front page as well. Non-show data I've left as to be added to just the day pages (ie, not on the templates, and therefore won't show on the front page.) Anyway, great if you can add shows as we go along. On the changes to the editor - yeah, I know there's a few problems. This isn't something I can change, as it's from Wikia, but assume it'll get ironed out in time. I usually use the source wikicode option. Just downloading the latest 400 Box shows. Really looking forward to them. Many thanks! Cheers, Steve W 02:42, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Many thanks again Many thanks indeed for adding to the OTD day templates for the last couple of 400 Box shows. It's very much appreciated and cool to see the pages build up as we go along. One thing I should mention about the template pages is that the top (oldest) show shouldn't have a * sign next to it. It's just a layout thing I can't change for the front page, so I kept it for the whole calendar. If one is added, the layout on the related day page (and eventually the front page) goes a bit weird. Many thanks again. Cheers, Steve W 04:54, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Stub removal Thanks for your message, ongoing 400 Box shows, and else much else round here. The Stub thing is a standard template on wikia. Probably the easiest way to remove - or add - is to check the "Source" code when editing. I normally add them at the top of a page, so it's pretty easy to find and remove them. Or check out the code if you want to add one. Cheers, Steve W 02:13, January 23, 2010 (UTC) 16 October 1979 OK, sorted. Thanks for pointing it out. Steve W 01:49, January 26, 2010 (UTC) 11 May 1999 Hi Stuart, thanks for fixing this one. It's customary for us to give the original author a chance to do it themselves, but seeing as this was anonymous, I guess it wouldn't have been done! Best wishes so.it.goes.2512 01:10, January 28, 2010 (UTC) available Hi Stuart, Just wondering, are there current download links for the 128 versions you've been adding to the pages today? As always, many thanks for all your work around here. I always get behind on everything, so great to have people helping out. Cheers, Steve W 08:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Many thanks for the quick reply. OK, got it. Cheers, Steve W 09:53, February 9, 2010 (UTC) You found a working link? Weatherman22 13:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) no link Sorry if there was any misunderstanding. Steve W 13:19, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Re deletion Hi Stuart, yes, only admin can delete pages. I got the hint after seeing you'd deleted all the content!! I agree, I don't like having pages up without the audio to back them up, but sometimes it's unavoidable, in the case of historic shows that need a reference (1976 FF, anyone?) Also, thanks for your appreciation of the 500 Box: glad somebody likes them. I have another four ready from Colin, but again I like to put the track listing and the link up at the same time, so they'll be a while yet. Best wishes Steve so.it.goes.2512 03:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) 1984 Just wanted to say many thanks for the 1984 comps. I downloaded the June one fine and it played no problem after adding the mp3 tag. Great to hear Come Back in there - as I remember hearing it played on the radio when I was revising for exams that summer. Also, was wondering if you'd like to start a new page (called whatever you like) to get them all listed up together, as we have for other collections. I could then add the page to the left menu as well for easy access. And many thanks also for all the continuing tracklistings. Cheers, Steve W 03:41, March 5, 2010 (UTC) category Great minds and all that! The category page seems to have worked OK and is a good way to do it, as it will update automatically as you add the category to other pages. Will add it to the mixtapes section in the menu. Cheers, Steve W 06:18, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi Stuart Hi Stuart Many thanks indeed for ongoing 1991 and other listings. By chance I was just thinking about the guy who was namechecked for his Poptones t-shirt - think you're just getting up to that period. On another matter, as you're one of our main contributors in these parts and I noticed you were just around, wondered if I could ask you what you think of a possible addition (or two) on the front page. You might see I've been messing around with the Test new front page today. Main would-be additions are at the bottom right of the page - blog posts and Peel twitter feed. Not sure about the latter (could just have a link to the Peel twitter search page results in the menu), but like having stuff that's automatically updated to keep things fresh. Probably a better add would be the blog posts. We haven't had a whole bunch as yet, probably because it's not obvious how to find or use the function, but think it could be an easy way for people to make comments, ask questions, etc. The message boards I set up as an alternative to the old forum don't seem much used and are on an external site, so it's a slight drag to check out the updates if people aren't really using it. Any thoughts? Other suggestions? Cheers, Steve front page Hi Stuart, Thanks for the suggestions. Fades in Slowly is already up, but yeah, maybe one or two more might be good, as long as they're Peel-centered. Perfumed Garden is another one. Point on the blogs isn't so much for ongoing chat, although would be fine for that, but so we can have notices everyone can see easily and newcomers have an easy place for questions, etc. Let me leave it a day or two and see what the other Steve thinks too. Cheers, Steve W 06:16, April 4, 2010 (UTC) front page tester Hi Stuart, Just to check before I change the actual front page. What do you reckon - Test new front page? Cheers, Steve 27 July 1987 Hi Stuart, I just noticed that this show was misdated-not your fault at all, as the original files had the wrong date (a day later). I've moved the page: this is just a courtesy call so you can update your files...as I'm having to do for mine. BW Steve so.it.goes.2512 16:34, April 6, 2010 (UTC) front page Hi Stuart, Many thanks for your feedback on the front page. Point taken on the empty space, although I kind of like to have as much white as possible, for a "clean" look. Also, the space at the top allows the info block on what the wiki, site stats, etc is to stand out. Mind you, I'm about the last person in the world to ask about design stuff! Think a major front page redesign could be good at some point, but at the moment just concentrating on getting basic info up. Simplification always good of course. Maybe just one background color for the section headers? Sort out the Help Wanted and Helping Out Sections? Like I said, front page stuff something of a distraction in a way... Cheers, Steve alt front page Had a little mess around further to your suggestions - Test new front page alt. Looks good to me. Think a bit of further rebalancing might be needed. Let's see what Steve thinks too. Cheers, Steve W 04:53, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Snowman? Thumbs up from Steve SIG as well on bringing the featured articles up. Hard to stop messing around with this stuff once you get started, though. On the "clean" design front with loads of white, how about this one - Test new front page snowman? I'll stop all this soon, don't worry... Cheers, Steve W 17:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) late one Hi Stuart, Yeah, definitely late in these parts, but I've got a day off tomorrow, so not too worried about that. Many thanks for the feedback on the front pages. Yeah, I'm with you really on the white - doesn't split things up enough. But definitely good to bring the featured articles up. Just a last one for your consideration - Test new front page Mr Grey - different style of colour scheme, auto-update stuff in column, other sections stretched. Of course, doesn't have to be grey as the unifying colour. Or could have different style of section breaks in the column. Or... Too bad about the Poptones t-shirt hunt. Maybe one day... Time for bed! Steve W 18:38, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Grinderswitch Hi Stuart. Just wondered if, during your work on the 1991 shows, you'd come across the date when Peel stopped using the Grinderswitch track as an intro? Dr Mango 15:17, April 8, 2010 (UTC) test front page variations Hi Stuart, Got the assorted ones listed up at User blog:Steve W/Front page reshuffle, blogs added if you have any further comments. Cheers, --Steve W 04:08, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Hi Stuart, Wanted to say many thanks for the latest 1983 mixtapes, one of which I'm listening to as I type. On the front page front, you may have noticed have had a few goes at a few things (knew I'd get caught up in it). Steve (SiG) and Dr Mango both seemed good with the grey and white one, so went with that as a basic layout. Then struggled away for a couple more days trying to rid off the ads out of the middle of the layout if you're not logged in (ie, for newcomers to the site). After a couple more technical things, think it's fairly much ready to go, although I want to check it on a couple more browsers first, as different ones show up different things (usually problems). May marginally tweak one or two bits of the sections to make things clearer or add info. Anyway, hope the new look seems OK with you. Good that you suggested bringing things up to the top next to the pic in the first place. Also took on board your comments on the original "Snowman" version and tried to separate the different sections more clearly. Thinking to put up the final version at the start of next month assuming no major problems. Cheers, Steve W 01:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Beta testing Hi Stuart, Thanks for your message. Didn't sign up for the testing but have been following the debate on the proposed changes (see "Staff Blog" below the left menu). Seems like most people don't like the new look and like I may have to redo the front page (bit of a drag), but trying not to worry too much about it yet. Will just have to make adjustments when it comes out. Had been thinking to suggest changing the skin colour here from blue to red (given Peel's special fondness for the colour), but holding off on this for the time being until we see what happens. Cheers, Steve W 03:41, September 3, 2010 (UTC) PS Did you sign up to be a tester? menus Thansk for your message. Guess will see how it works out. Hoping the menu changes shouldn't be too hard to work through with a bit of reorganization to keep site navigation on track. Did you sign up to be a beta tester? Steve W 07:31, September 3, 2010 (UTC)